naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chikamatsu Training Facility
Background A Training Facility created by the Chikamatsu roughly 5 years ago. It was a project commissioned by the Kazekage to provide a safe area to train genin through more complex scenarios then the Academy could usually provide. The Chikamatsu took to the facility with gusto, letting their imagination go wild with the scenarios they were told to create. Appearance A Large building, only distinguishable from the outside by its large size and great iron doors. On the inside, there are several rooms for on scene medical attention, puppet repair and crafting areas, and other small rooms that keep the place running. Further inside, a simple ante chamber holds four doors that lead to specific training rooms. In the antechamber, there is only a desk, a chair, a plant with exactly 2 leaves on it and a black couch with unusual stains on it. The 4 scenario rooms are the real training areas of this facility, each follow a specific guide though the scenarios they hold often change. Room 3: '''A 'safe' scenario room designed for low ranking shinobi such as genin. All the dummies in the room use wooden weapons with paint on them that 'marks' the wounds the combatant takes. Scenarios in this room are often akin to a c-rank mission such as clearing out a bandit cave, rescuing a hostage or even holding off a siege. Often has a mini boss at the end with usually a custom puppet a person wishes to test. Requires only to be a genin to use the room. '''Room 2: The Live training room. In this room, the puppets are often a bit more complex then the simple ones of room 3, using real weapons and ammo against the trainees. Often mixes in more complex puppets to simulate rival shinobi similarly to a B-rank mission. Requires being a chuunin to use the training room. '''Room 1: '''The high end room with the most complex scenarios and most dangerous puppets. This room runs varied training scenarios meant to push a shinobi to its limit, requiring several puppet masters run it and medical crews on stand by. Requires an appointment and to be at least a jonin to use the room. '''Room 0: '''The kazekage's personal training room. No one knows what happens in here, but there are many rumors about it. Some say it is simply to dangerous for anyone but the kazekage to use. Only the Kazekage truly knows though. Faculty There are many puppet crafters and medical staff on duty, usually busy with training those around them. There is only one person in the entire building who stands out and that is Greg. '''Greg: '''No one knows where he came from or who he even really is, but he is the secretary in the antechamber of the training grounds. He often has his feet up on his desk, reading his book. To date, no one has ever heard him utter more then 3 words in a row. As to why, no one knows but his almost silent contempt is enough of a hint. Combat Style While each room is varied, they all carry a general gist of trying to training a person for a specific scenario. Each time a room is used, it is often run by a different puppet master. Each carries their own flair for how they run a room, but there is one constant. They are invisible, hidden above the rafters guiding the mission with an unseen hand. The unspoken rule is that you never try to talk to the puppet master nor do you insult their work. They do not take kindly to such a grievance.